Project Archangelion
by ReploidX
Summary: Look inside for new home of this fic.
1. The Beginning

New home of this fic is

http/ I don't own Evangelion.

Prologue

The events of the Evangelion Project in Tokyo-3 during the year of 2015 are long past. This is the year of 2020. The Evangelion Project thereof has been aborted long ago. The Archangelion Project has been started once the EVA Project was aborted. The ARC Pilots were chosen at the age of nine in the year 2015. It has taken five years for the pilots to train to the point of Maximum Synchrony with each testing. The ARCs are as perfect as possible.

Sorry for the short chapter.


	2. Neighbors and the New Pilot

Disclaimer- See first posting

I'm sorry for the long time till this update. My computer wouldn't work right.

GundamAzurain- I have no clue what fic you're talking about and my fic will be better (I hope.)

YuuSakku- I cleared up the confusion and they were nine **when chosen** so that would make them fourteen now. I see your point but it is an **_Alternate Universe_** fic so I can make it my way, thank you very much.

Sorry for the disruption.

Chapter 1

Maek (pronounced Mike)'s POV

"Hey, Kesi (pronounced Casey)! Wait up!"

"Hurry up!" was my reply.

After the testing for Maximum Synchrony with Archangelion Unit-02 along with weapons training, I was exhausted. I was running to catch up with my brother and the only person who shared the same idea with me about the commander.

"Commanders these days."

"Crazy, ain't they, Maek."

"Right about one thing, bro."

Commander Mazaroki wasn't usually this uptight about our Sync Ratios. Ever since that new person came, she seems to want our Syncs to be perfect each and every time. The new man's name was Shinji Ikari (AN: I've been wonderin' when he'd show up). We were told he was the famous Pilot of Unit 01, who had never piloted before but had a 43.9 (vague remembrance) Sync Ratio on his first Synchronization with an EVA. One of the first questions I asked him was if he felt bad about his father recently passing away. Kesi and I were glad his answer was "no." Commander Mazaroki just wanted to show off her "excellent Sync Ratios" to Mr. Ikari. When he asked us how our Syncs were that high I told him the plain truth, five years of training really pays off.

Removing from my thoughts, I called to Kesi.

"Hey Kesi, wanna blow this Popsicle stand?"

"Sure, why not?"

As Kesi and I left the changing rooms (AN: NOTICE THE "S") we headed to the vehicle garage. After a few minutes of walking through the unmarked corridors of the complex, we reached the garage. We picked up our bikes and went to the apartment complex we lived in. The trip home wasn't very exciting. When we got home, we slumped on the couch.

"Hey, throw me the phone."

Kesi threw me the phone.

"Now to dial the pizza man."

After a few button pushes, the phone turned on.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, I'd like the daily special, NERV ID Number 042020156025, apartment complex on Third Street, apartment 3-K, that's it. Arigato."

I hung up the phone, seeing that Kesi was almost asleep when the doorbell rang. Kesi awoke with a start, mumbling something about "gigantic donuts" while I got up to answer the door. When I opened it, I saw a young girl about our age with shoulder-length brown hair, green eyes, and a coat covering the rest of her. From what I saw, she was beautiful. I saw that she had three bags outside the door. As I offered to take them up, Kesi walked out of the hall with only a towel on, covering his lower half. She saw him and said,

"You know you can't do that with a girl living here, walking around with a towel on like that."

I wondered what she was doing here. After she got settled in, she told us that the room next-door was being worked on and she had to stay here until it was fixed. Kesi didn't like this idea.

"What? You mean she's staying here?! Why, Kami, why?"

"Calm down, man. It's just for a few weeks."

"A few WEEKS? I can NOT live with HER here!"

Just then, the young girl walked out of the kitchen, which was piled high with soda cans and straws. She was about to open her mouth to ask a question until she heard Kesi's last comment- the one about a few weeks.

"Well, hello, Mr. Sunshine! I just can't wait to move out of this apartment!"

The argument carried on through the next hour. Then I noticed that something was not going to work out. There were only two bedrooms with one bed each. Obviously Kesi noticed that also because he asked her the "Which room are you sleeping in?" question.

"As a lady, I'd like to sleep in my own room."

"There's only two rooms, stupid."

"Then I'll stay in his room."

She pointed at me when she said that sentence. She started to pick her bags up and head to the bedrooms when she asked which one was mine. I told her it was the door straight down the hall (It's a big apartment, so what?). She proceeded to pick up her stuff and head to my room. When she got there she didn't believe the state of my room. It was clean. She almost fainted when she saw it. The doorbell rang. Kesi told me to answer it. It was the pizza man. He told me that he heard the big fight and said that no money would need to be taken. I still gave him a fifteen-dollar tip for having to listen to that whole mess. When I went to take my shower for the night, I noticed an unfamiliar humming sound. I cracked my door open and saw what the disturbance was. It was the brown-haired girl whose name was a mystery. She was actually singing, a talent that I thought to be nonexistent, even in females, nowadays. I cautiously entered my room, hoping not to be verbally and physically assaulted.

"You can come in. I won't bite."

"I just needed to grab my new Shonen Jump."

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Okay." I entered the room and sat on my bed. I felt something warm under me when I sat down. I got up and turned to see what it was and it ended up being the girl's hand. "Sorry, I didn't see your hand there."

"It's okay, I kinda liked the warmth of another person so close to me."

I sat back down only to have her scoot closer to me. I finally decided to ask her what she wanted to talk about. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"You seem like a nice guy; you know, not perverted or anything. What do you think of me from what you've seen so far?"

"I think you are a beautiful girl and you seem like a good person."

"Really, you think so? Most people think something _else_."

Before I could respond, a knock was at the door.

"I've gotta get that." I told her. I went to open the door and when I did I saw someone who was obviously another Pilot because of his clothing. He was wearing a plug suit in the middle of town. He had brown hair and green eyes and was about my height and age. "What are you wearing that for?" I exclaimed.

"Uh... I was in a hurry?" suggested the newcomer.

"Whatever. Just get inside before someone sane sees you." The new boy obviously had no clue where to put his bag. Oh, well. After everyone was settled in (the new girl and Pilot), I went back to my room to go to sleep but remembered that I still didn't know either of their names. After I asked the new Pilot's name, which turned out to be Ian, I went to talk to the female unknown in my room. When I got in there, it turns out that she had fallen asleep on my bed in the very position that led a guy to believe that she wanted to be taken advantage of. Being the kind of guy I am, I left her there but changed her position to that of a more comfortable one. I threw a comforter over her delicate frame and fell asleep on the floor.

Sorry for the long wait. My computer wouldn't boot right and/or work right.


End file.
